


Viago's flirting pays off

by buttercolored



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercolored/pseuds/buttercolored
Summary: In which Viago makes a snarky little remark about flatmate responsibilities that earns him a spanking from Vladislav. He liked it.This is really awful and short and I busted it out because I was bored pls go easy....
Relationships: Jemaine Clement/Taika Waititi, Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Viago's flirting pays off

“Ah!” He gasped.

Viago let out a little yelp. It was more out of surprise than pleasure, like he somehow didn’t see this coming from his position. 

Speaking of his position, he was currently bent over Vladislav’s lap, his flatmate holding him firmly down so he couldn’t really squirm out of this one. Vladislav brought his hand down again and smacked the younger vampire’s ass, right over the seat of his pants. How had he gotten here, again?

“Well what are you gonna do about it? Spank me?”

Oh, yea, that’s right. Some silly argument about flatmate chores with a hint of sarcastic flirting. Viago had always had his fair share of quirky remarks to get a rise out of Vladislav, or a reaction. 

“Eek!” Viago cried out again. His face burned red, realizing fully his situation. “V-Vladislav!”

“You asked me what I was going to do about it, and then gave me a very good idea.” Vladislav said, an obvious smirk in his voice.

“I didn’t mean-” He was cut off by another sharp spank “Ow! Vladislav! I was joking!”

He had luckily left Viago’s pants on before pulling him onto his lap. Viago was blushing so hard, you’d think he was alive. This was so embarrassing! Every other flirt Viago had given had gone over his head, but the second he mentioned a spanking, Vladislav was on it before the younger could even react. He quickly tried to cover his ass with his spare hands but it was thwarted; he grabbed Viago’s flailing arms and held them even tighter down. Great. He was getting spanked AND he was immobile. And embarrassed. Did he mention embarrassed?

“Squirmy little bugger, aren’t you? Haven’t figured a way out of this yet?” Vladislav laughed, swinging his hand down again. 

Viago, whimpering and bucking his hips, had been driving him wild for weeks. Did he really think he didn’t notice all his corny flirting? Or the tension whenever there was an argument, and all he could do was try to lighten the mood? It was so painfully obvious that he had a crush. And Vladislav couldn’t stand it- he could never properly flirt back nor did he see any pleasurable end to it. Viago was too awkward to admit it. But not awkward enough to not offer himself up for a spanking. It was an offer he couldn’t refuse. Besides, deep down he knew Viago was enjoying himself. The bump rubbing against his thigh couldn’t have been a belt buckle.

“You could turn into a bat at any time if you really wanted to get away.” Vladislav leaned over and whispered into his ear. “But you’re not. You’re not using any sort of power to get yourself out of this situation. Could it be, perhaps, you’re enjoying yourself?”

Viago felt a lump form in his throat. His position was so vulnerable, so exposed and helpless. And yet he was enjoying it. This was such a fantasy, a dream come true!

Before he could even respond to getting his boner called out, his pants were swiftly pulled down, leaving him even more exposed. Vladislav rubbed over his boxer shorts before pulling his hand back to give another round of spanks. Viago cried out each time. This time, it was less out of surprise and more out of pleasure, evident in his voice. 

“Next time I say I want the chore wheel to be spun” Vlad paused the spanking “You’ll obey me, correct?”

“Y-yes, fuck, I will, I will!” Viago whimpered. His boner was starting to really grow, and becoming a problem, rubbing against the other man’s thighs. 

Vladislav stopped for only a moment to admire his work. Within minutes, he turned a snarky, flirty little vampire into a horny mess over his lap. His toned ass was hugged by a small pair of boxers (more like briefs, really) and a pinkish shade was appearing on his inner thighs. Viago was breathing heavily, trying to control himself. But Vlad didn’t want to see him under control. He wanted to see him completely out of control, and he was almost there. 

It was about time he turned what was once awkward flirting into a very fun night. 

Vladislav grabbed Viago and yanked him off his lap and stood him up. His cock was pressed uncomfortably in his underwear and it was visible. Viago tried to pull his shirt down to cover himself up but he wasn’t given the chance. Vladislav stood up next to him and ripped his briefs clean off. 

He leaned in even closer, sharing his breath. “Someone really liked their spanking, huh?”

Viago just bit his lip in response and tugged at Vlad’s shirt, silently motioning for him to take it off. Vladislav complied, pushing the younger back onto the couch and tearing his own clothes off. Viago got out of his shirt, leaving himself completely nude on his couch in front of his crush. At first he was shy and embarrassed, but now he was so horny he couldn’t hide his excitement. The soreness in his ass and the sight of an undressed Vladislav in front of him made all his worries disappear. He wanted him, and now.

“What a lovely view I’ve got.” He laughed “All sprawled out of my couch, naked, wanting my cock.”  
“Vladislav just hurry up already!” Viago whined, leaning forward to pull him closer to the couch. “You owe it to me after you spanked me!”

He laid on the couch, lifting Viago’s leg up to give him another smack on his already dark red underside. “You begged me to do it. And then you got all hot and bothered.”

Before he could respond he was pulled into an aggressive kiss. He kissed back, pushing his tongue into Vlad’s mouth. He felt hands traveling down his back, grabbing his butt. He winced in pain. It wasn’t a very hard spanking, but Vladislav was strong and Viago had a sensitive backside. Hands travelled down even further, spreading Viago’s cheeks and pushing his fingers inside a little. Viago moaned through the kiss, feeling himself tighten up around the sudden penetration. Vladislav took that as a signal to keep going, pushing his digits even deeper inside his flatmate. His own cock was throbbing, rubbing up against Viago’s stomach. The passionate moaning and fingering was only making him more erect. He had to fuck, now.

He pulled his fingers out abruptly and pulled away from Viago. He grabbed the lube he keeps handy off the shelf nearest before grabbing Viago’s hips and repositioning him. On his stomach, ass propped up with pillows for an easy entrance. He applied a fair amount of lube to his cock before going and putting some in Viago’s tight hole. He slapped his still bright red ass, earning a little groan from the younger vampire.

“You want this?” Vladislav whispered into his ear, positioning himself on top of hip and straddling his hips. Viago just laughed in response. “This was your plan from the moment you pulled me over your lap, wasn’t it?”

The tip of Vladislav’s cock pushed against his entrance, before he thrusted into the hole altogether. Viago gripped the pillow in front of him and gasped, his eyes widening in shock. It had been decades since he’d done anything like this and it wasn’t with a man as big as Vlad. They waited a moment to let him adjust to the size before it really began.

He began to thrust back and forth at a steady pace, grabbing Viago’s hips and using them to gain force and momentum. His penis was slamming against Viago’s prostate - it was heavenly. His fingers tightened around the pillow he was holding and he began to groan with each thrust. He could have had that cock buried deep inside his ass forever. His muscles tightened and spasmed wildly. His own member was rubbing against the couch underneath him. Every aspect of this was pushing him over the edge. The thickness of Vladislav’s cock, the heavy breathing and pressure above him, the way he was straddled, the fact that the marks on his bosom would remain for days after his spanking. Who knew corporal punishment turned him on so much? Who knew Vlad was such an amazing fuck?

Vlad could feel himself coming closer, and he loved the view he got of Viago’s back muscles tightening and stretching with each push of his cock deeper inside of him, he wanted to see his face as he orgasmed.   
Viago felt himself being flipped over momentarily and coming face to face with Vlad. They kissed again, only briefly, before going back to work. 

“Oh, god, fuck! Ohh! Ohh, god!!” Viago cried out. He was so close to cumming but he wanted to hold off as long as he could for Vlad. “OOH! There! God, please, fuck me there!!”

Realizing he found a sweet spot, Vladislav began to abuse it with his cock. Viago’s screams of pleasure made him even hornier, and he began to thrust even more aggressively. “Ahh! Ah, you like that, baby?” His voice was so raspy and full of lust. Viago bucked his hips to get more.

“I’m so close! P-Please, Vlad I- Ahh!” Viago could hardly think straight. 

Vladislav tightened his grip on Viago’s hips. His orgasm was nearly ready, and with the way he was screaming, he was plenty ready to cum. Vladislav grabbed his cock while thrusting in more, and began to jerk him off. That seemed to do the trick - Viago climaxed, arching his back and tightening his muscles all around Vladislav’s cock. The tight feeling pushed Vlad to his climax as well, and he came inside of Viago. 

Viago could feel the warm liquid filling up inside of him before he pulled out. He was covered in his own semen as well. They collapsed back onto the couch, trying to catch their breath. Viago broke the silence by looking over and, with an adorable grin, remarked, “Say, when’s my next spanking?”


End file.
